


In The Dark

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fear, Gentle Kissing, Gentle monster, Human/Monster Romance, Soft monster, Touch-Starved, monster in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: You'd always been told believing in monsters was a silly thing, that it was hopeless and childish. But still, you enjoyed the thought.It really wasn't until you moved into your first house. It was cheap, especially for it's size. At first, you had joked with your family and friends that it must have been haunted.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I just got back from Midsummer Scream and saw so many gentle monsters there! One monster in particular, a huge, furry black Krampus, inspired this. He was incredibly kind and gentle with people, I just about fell in love! 
> 
> If you didn't know, I ADORE monsters. I have such a thing for fangs, claws and horns, I swoon when I see them! Especially when they're on a huge, gentle monster! 
> 
> This monster was made by me, he's my own character, who's shy and soft and gentle. He's terrified of himself, and prefers to stay in the shadow, where he knows he can't hurt anyone. He's never actually hurt anyone, it's just a fear he has. I really loved writing this, it made me so happy! I hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> Tell me what you think! xoxo

You'd always been told believing in monsters was a silly thing, that it was hopeless and childish. But still, you enjoyed the thought.

It really wasn't until you moved into your first house. It was cheap, especially for it's size. At first, you had joked with your family and friends that it must have been haunted.

But slowly and surely, it started to truly seem so. Things moved about, picked up and cleaned. Bed made, clothes washed and hung to dry. You certainly couldn't complain, but....you wanted to thank whoever was doing it.

Unfortunately though, it didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon. Whoever, whatever it was, seemed so shy. You thought you had seen it, out of the corner of your eye, maybe. Always just out of sight.

It was a big disappointment.

Once day, as you were getting home, you saw it. Huge, hulking even. A mess of thick, black fur and long, curved horns. Glowing gold eyes caught yours, and widened, before it completely vanished into the shadows.

"Wait!" You called, but it was too late. "Dammit..." You breathed, tossing your bag in the corner as you flopped onto the couch.

You fell asleep watching TV, completely out of it from your long college classes.

When you woke up, you found yourself in pitch black darkness. You reached around, and found something unbelievably soft and thick. You wound your fingers in it, and felt it _breathing _under your fingers.

The creature gasped at your touch, voice incredibly deep, but so soft.

"I-I'm sorry." You said, pulling your hand back. It placed you in bed, oh so gently. There was sounds of shuffling, and it was obvious they were leaving.

"Wait, please, don't leave." You said, reaching your hand out until you could grab them.

Your hand found something to grasp, and tugged. Claws wrapped around your tiny wrist.

"I'll scare you." They said, voice hoarse and sad.

"You'd never."

"I could hurt you..."

"You won't."

There was a moment of hesitation, before there was a heavy weight on your bed.

"What's your name?" You asked.

A pause. "Caverntree."

"That's a lovely name. I'm..."

"I know. Y/N." He almost sounded bashful.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I-in your home?"

"In my bed." You clarified. "I would never make you leave my home. It's as much mine as it is yours."

The creature turned to you. All you could see was glowing gold, the sweetest, kindest honey-eyed look you'd ever seen.

"Why?" He asked. Tears were forming in their eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'?" You asked, kneeling next to him. You blindly reached forward, and Caventree quickly reached his hands out, taking yours. His hands were so large compared to yours, and as you admired it, he feared it.

"Why aren't you scared? W...why are you so nice to me?" He asked, desperate. His hands were trembling, so violently it shook the bed.

"You've never given me a reason to be." You said, slipping one hand out of his grasp, trying to find his face. When you got close enough, he immediately pushed his face into your palm, his hand reaching up to hold it there.

You moved closer, wrapping your arm around his neck.

"I don't want you to be scared." You said. "I'm not afraid of you. You don't have to show yourself to be until you're ready." You said.

He swallowed, and nodded.

"Thank you..."

x

Caverntree took no time in warming up to you. He would hold you while you slept, talk to you from the shadows, and kept you company while you were busy.

You had been working on a paper when the power went out.

"Caverntree?" You called, and heard the familiar sound of hooves rushing towards you. You were immediately scooped up, and found gold eyes right in front of yours.

"I came as fast as I could."

"I can see that." You smiled. Your hands found the soft, black fur around his face, and ran your fingers through it.

He carefully set you down, holding your hand so he didn't lose you.

"Stay close." He asked, in a soft, hushed tone.

You fiddled with your phone, turning on the flashlight. You were careful not to shine it on him.

The silence was starting to get to you.

"Caverntree?"

"Yes, little maus?"

"Do you like music?"

"I...I suppose. I like the music you play while you're working. The music you hum..." Oh boy, did he have it bad for you.

You turned some music on, sticking your phone in your pocket. You reached around, until you found his hands.

"Dance with me?" You asked.

"I...I don't know how..." He said. Truthfully, he was afraid to step on your feet, or harm you with his claws.

"That's alright. Just put your hand here," you said, taking his hand and resting it on your hip. "And hold my hand with this one."

He couldn't even answer you. He was too flustered.

You rested your head against his chest. Well, best you could, Caverntree was incredibly tall.

He seemed to relax a little, resting his head atop yours, his eyes fluttering shut.

Before you two could really get into dancing, the lights came back on. You blinked several times, and looked up.

Caverntree was just realizing the lights were on, and for the first time, you could see his face. If anyone else has seen him, they would have runaway in fright, or fainted at the sight.

But instead, you gently brushed his fur away from his face and smiled.

"Beautiful." You said, and he immediately looked away, face burning.

"Caverntree?"

"I...yes?"

"I love you." You told him, wrapping your arms around his middle. "I really, really do."

After several minutes, you felt him hold you back tightly. Something wet hit your shoulder.

"Caverntree?" You pulled away, to see big, red drops dripping down his face. You quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry." You told him, tears welling in your eyes. You never could handle people crying.

"What have I done to deserve you?" He asked, taking your hands.

"Oh, darling..." You cooed, voice warm. "You didn't have to do anything, you won me over from the start." You told him, and watched him as he choked on a sob.

He desperately tried to rub the tears away, feeling so incredibly silly for crying.

"I promise you that." You said. "I love you for _you__. _I wouldn't have it any other way."

With a stuttering, shaky breath, he held you close, whispering the words "I love you too.", as he nuzzled your face.

"Y/N?"

"Yes, my love?"

"May I kiss you?"

You could have died there. "Of course you can.."

With gentle, shaking claws, he cupped your face, and kissed you, so softly and so lovingly, you thought you might have melted in his grasp.

Just wait until your parents found out about this.


End file.
